More specifically, it refers to a device for accurate dosing of cosmetic pastes in multicolour form on a base and a method for the production by means of said device of a multicolour baked tile product for make-up. It should be pointed out that the device and the method allow the dosing of multicolour pastes not in the form of melange, thus obtaining physically separate multicolour pastes on the base.
Currently multicolour baked tile make-up products are produced by hand.
The manufacturing process of said products entails positioning a pre-determined quantity of cosmetic paste with a viscosity of approximately 1,000,000 cP (Centipoise) on a base. The base is then placed in a press provided with a mould able to shape the cosmetic paste by compressing it. For example the cosmetic paste takes on a dome shape and is distributed over the whole surface of the base, if it has a circular form.
Once this phase has been completed, a shaped blade is used which is plunged into the paste until it comes into contact with the base. The blade is then translated horizontally, allowing the removal of part of the cosmetic paste. Part of the base is thus without paste, while the other part is covered by a cosmetic paste previously shaped by the mould, for example in the form of a dome.
The next step of the process entails dosing on the exposed part of the base a further quantity of cosmetic paste, different from the first in terms of colour, properties or other characteristics.
The pastes (both old and new) are pressed again with the mould used previously which shapes the new paste according to its form, while it leaves the paste previously arranged on the base substantially unchanged as its shape already corresponds to that of the mould.
The process is thus repeated as required until the desired number of cosmetic pastes are arranged on the base.
The product thus shaped is dried for the time necessary to evaporate the volatile component present in the paste, which thus takes a more solid consistency.
The current production method is substantially manual. It entails a great number of steps and therefore takes a very long time, it is costly and requires the training of skilled operators who are able to accurately remove the paste from the base according to clear well-defined lines.
A further drawback of the method described above is that a large quantity of cosmetic paste is wasted. In fact, the residual paste which is removed from the base by means of the blades is inevitably lost.